Demigods and Egyptians
by WiseBlondeWarrior
Summary: Greek and Egyptians have finally clashed. The Anubis kids thought that it would end at ghosts and spells. The Greeks thought that it would end at Gaea. There's a new threat and two cultures have to combine to save the world. It's bad enough that the camp has been acting strangely, but the gods?
1. House of New Homes

Nina took her seat at breakfast. The usual shenanigans were happening.

Patricia and Eddie had denied their feelings for each other and were throwing insults back and forth. Amber and Joy were talking about a new magazine. Fabian and Mara were talking about books and movies. Alfie and Jerome pulled out a blueprint and unrolled it on the table, almost knocking over Mara's OJ. "Guys, be careful!" she said. The two boys shrugged. Mara gasped and stood up.

"Mick, you're back!" she cried. She ran over and gave him a bone crushing hug, accidentally kicking the table leg in the process. "Ow!" All conversation stopped. "Did that table leg just say something?" Amber asked. Jerome pulled up the tablecloth. "Poppy!" The girl emerged looking sheepish. Mara and Mick were too busy kissing to notice the small girl. Jerome walked up to Mick and said, "Nice to have you back."

Mick broke the kiss off, looking annoyed. "Way to ruin the moment, Jerome!" Mara said irritated.

The sound of glass breaking reached everyone's ears. "Trudy?" Nina called downstairs. "Children, stay upstairs!" Trudy called. Alfie shrugged and ran downstairs with everyone on his tail. Alfie saw what was happening and turned around. "Back upstairs! Back upstairs!" he yelled. "Trudy!" Nina yelled. She shoved past Alfie and ran downstairs.

Trudy floated about a foot off the floor and faced Vera. Suddenly Vera wasn't… _Vera _anymore. She looked more like something in a horror movie. Her face stayed the same, but she had grown wings and was handling a whip. "I should have known," Trudy said. Trudy pulled out a bronze knife as if it were some big threat. Vera laughed. "You're going to fight me with _that_?" Nina ran up and tried to pull Trudy back. "Nina, go back upstairs!" Trudy ordered. Nina stood in front of Trudy in a defensive position. Vera snarled. "Pesky witch." She flicked her whip towards Nina. It hit her across her face and sent her flying. "Nina!" Fabian cried, running to her aid.

Alfie ran back upstairs. "Alfie, what are you doing?!" Amber yelled. "I have a plan!" Mara was next to run downstairs. Just as Trudy was about to get hit by the whip, she pushed her out of the way and ducked. Vera was bearing down on Mara when a hardcover book hit Vera in the back of the head.

"Hey, ugly!" Alfie yelled. He threw another book and she flew up to get him. Alfie ran into Victor's office and locked himself in there. Mara was still standing shocked in the middle of the room. Mostly everybody was crowded around Nina, except for Mick, Jerome, Joy, and Amber.

A faint creaking sound reached the ears of the people on the stairs. Jerome looked up at the crystal chandelier. Vera was loosening its main support. If she completed her plan, the chandelier would crash down… right on top of Mara, who had no idea of Vera's plan. Jerome started downstairs, as Mara looked up. The blonde boy jumped over the side of the stairs. He reached Mara, grabbed her waist, and yanked them both out of the way. They were both breathing hard.

Trudy's knife was sitting at Mara's feet. She picked it up and looked at where Vera was now: about to attack everybody who attending to Nina. Mara broke free of Jerome's grasp and threw the knife with deadly accuracy. It impaled itself in the wall and covered everyone in white dust. "Mara…" Alfie began. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah, it was amazing and all, but we need to get back to camp," a voice said. A girl appeared in the center of all the wreckage, holding a blue hat. "What camp?" Amber asked. "It's a special camp for special people in New York." Amber nodded.

They walked outside, where thirteen horses were waiting, two already having riders on them. "Wait, there are only fourteen horses. If there are two extra people, we need fifteen, so we have one for Trudy and one for another person," Eddie said. The girl regarded everybody sadly. "I'm very sorry, but your protector has been killed." Everybody stopped walking. "Trudy's dead?" Mick asked. "Well… she's not dead. She's been killed, but she's not dead. She was a wind nymph. She will reform."

An air of gloom had settled over the kids, but they got up on their horses. A familiar face was already on one. "Piper?!" Eddie and Patricia exclaimed. She nodded. Patricia rolled her eyes and noticed something. "Wait, there's only one horse left!" Eddie mounted the white horse and said, "Hop on, Yacker." She rolled her eyes in disgust but got on. A boy with black hair said, "Hold on tight guys, and, no, Blackjack, I _don't_ think they're a couple." Patricia scoffed. "Was I wrong?" Percy asked smugly. Patricia huffed and shook her head. The boy smiled and took off flying.

The rest of the kids followed.

Poppy and Jerome were flying next to each other. "Hey, don't be rude!" Poppy said suddenly. "I didn't say anything," Jerome said. "I was talking to my Pegasus." Jerome raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Everybody landed in the middle of the commons area and dismounted. Patricia immediately walked up to the boy and girl and said, "Who are you? What just happened? Where are we? Why are we here?" The boy looked confused and looked at the girl. She rolled her eyes and said, "Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, you got attacked by a Kindly One and we flew you here, Camp Half-Blood, and you're all half-bloods." Patricia looked satisfied enough with the answers. "What's a Kindly One?" Alfie asked. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other nervously. "Well, it's one of Hades's minions." Alfie shrugged and said, "I'll get a better explanation later." Jerome walked up to Percy and pulled him to the side. "Is it normal for my little sister to be talking to horses?" he asked.

Percy bit his lip before Poppy screamed. Jerome ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Poppy was looking up at a glowing symbol over her head. Annabeth and Percy knelt, motioning for everyone to do the same, even Jerome.

"All hail the great Poppy Clarke, daughter of the storm-bringer, the earth-shaker, Poseidon."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, on the porch of the Big House, Poppy looked at Jerome as something occurred to her. "Jerome's my brother, so why wasn't he claimed at the same time as I was?" Annabeth gave a nervous chuckle. "Wait, I have a different dad!?" Jerome exclaimed. "It could be your mom!" Percy said. Jerome slumped back into his chair. "My life sucks." Mara patted him on the shoulder. He sighed and slumped down even farther.

Nina was rubbing her temples. "So, we're all part Greek God?" she asked. Annabeth nodded and opened her mouth when Percy stood up. "Lou Ellen, stop trying to turn Frank into different animals! He's just going to turn back!" An eagle flew over and landed on the railing. Amber and Mara screamed when the eagle transformed into Frank Zhang. "Dude, I told you about scaring the new campers!" Percy said. He shrugged. "Hi, what's your name? I'm Amber," the blonde said, obviously interested. "I'm Frank. It's nice to meet you," he said. "Do you-?" Frank cut off Amber like he wasn't paying attention. "Hey, guys, do any of you know when Hazel's getting back?" A black and brown blur sped out of the forest. "Thanks, Arion," a girl said. She ran up to the porch and kissed Frank on the cheek. "So, I see you found our demigods." Frank turned towards Amber again and asked, "So, what were you going to say?" Amber slid down in her chair like Jerome and grumbled, "Nothing." Hazel examined everybody with her golden eyes. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I think we should wait until…"

"Leo, get back here with my jacket!"

"No way, beauty queen!"

"Don't call me that! Just give me my jacket!"

A boy ran up the porch steps, conjured a fire, and held the jacket over it. "Leo, don't you dare!" He laughed. "Charmspeak doesn't work on me, beauty queen!" The girl ran to the bottom of the steps and froze like she was trying to calm a dangerous animal. "Just put the jacket down," she said in a soothing voice.

"Then don't make out with Jason… in my cabin… on my bed while I'm at the forges," Leo retorted. The girl turned red. "Okay, I won't make out with Jason anywhere where you can see us." He tossed the jacket back to her.

"Thank you oh so very much for keeping it PG. I really appreciate it," he joked.

The girl stomped up the steps, glaring at Leo. Leo looked around and said, "Whoa, foreign demi-gods. Hel-lo, wel-come to our coun-try." Patricia rolled her eyes. "We're from Britain and two of us are American! We don't even speak any other languages." Nina and Amber looked at each other. "We both speak French." The girl perked up.

"_Oh, salut. Mon nom est Piper." _Amber responded in French, leading to a whole conversation.

_"Vous parlez François?" _

"_Mais vous __ê__tes Am__é__ricain, tout comme moi. _

"_Ma mere est Aphrodite, d__ê__esse de l'amour. __C'est dans mon sang."_

Leo looked at the three girls conversing in French. "Hey, Leo, you can speak a different language. Can you stop this?" a boy asked running up the steps. He shrugged.

_"Hey, podemos conseguir esta conversaci__ó__n de nuevo a favor de ingles?" _

All conversation stopped and everyone looked at Leo. "What? Jason wanted another language! Unless you wanted Morse code…" Leo shrugged. Piper walked over and stood at Jason's side. "Can we get on with this, Percy? Remember, Reyna will only let us stay for another three days unless we get a quest." Percy nodded. "Hopefully, all twelve of you get claimed today and we can receive a quest. Rachel's inside waiting, so let's hurry this up."

Alfie had just opened his mouth to introduce himself when two blue lights illuminated two boys. "All hail Alfred Lewis and Jerome Clarke, sons of Hermes, messenger to the gods, god of travel." The two boys looked at each other then laughed and hugged. "It's like we're actually brothers now!" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised that they would be sons to the god of thieves?" Annabeth sighed and said, "Let's go in to see _Rachel_." Amber looked between Percy and Annabeth. "Oh, I understand. Come on, Annabeth," Amber said while glaring at Percy. Automatically, all the girls did the same, giving Percy murderous glares. "What did I do?"

The boys shrugged and went inside.

Rachel was sitting calmly in a high-backed chair. "I suppose you are wondering why I have gathered you all here," she said solemnly. Then she started laughing. "I'm totally kidding. I've always wanted to say that!" She pulled a list out of her pocket. "Next is: 'Put white pudding in a mayonnaise jar and eat it in public.'"

The girl turned to face the big group. The Anubis kids looked back uncertainly. "I've spoken with the gods and they said they would claim these demigods as soon as possible." Right on cue, two lightning bolts appeared over Patricia and Piper's heads. Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel all put their heads in their hands.

"Why, Zeus, why? Thalia does not need any more siblings!"

* * *

Over the next hour, Amber and Mick were claimed by Aphrodite, Fabian was claimed by Athena, Joy was claimed by Hecate, Nina was claimed by Circe, and Mara was claimed by Apollo. They were all appointed to their correct cabins and were now at dinner.

Mara sat, laughing with her table, casting glances over at Mick. "You've really dated an Aphrodite kid?" one of her siblings was asking. Mara nodded shyly. "He must really like you." That threw Mara for a loop. She did like Mick, but she was always second best. "I can't imagine wanting to date anyone else." She was looking over at the Hermes table where Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie were seated and she gasped.

Over Eddie's head was a glowing symbol like everyone else's, but it was like no one had ever seen it before.

"All hail Edison Sweet, son of the goddess of marriage, of family, the mighty goddess Hera."

* * *

**Hera had a kid? Woah! I hope this is a good enough cliffhanger to get you guys interested. I'll try to update, but I have school and reigon choir and dessert theater and ugh! Sorry for now. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Hey, Guys

Hey, guys. I am writing this author's note to let you know about my prolonged absence.

My computer, which has all my saved documents, is not working. It has been overloaded or not shut down right or whatever. I'm not able to work on them; however, I will try my best.

I also am going to start up about two-three new stories on here and FictionPress. I know I promised you guys updates and I have a new guideline for them:

**75th Hunger Games: Double the Number (Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games)- One-two week updates**

**150 Things I Won't do When I Visit Camp Half Blood (Kane Chronicles)- Unknown**

**Avatars (Total Drama Series)- Discontinued**

**Demigods and Egyptians (House of Anubis)- One-two week updates**

**House of Anubis: Season 3 (House of Anubis)- Two-three week updates**

**House of Music (House of Anubis)- Three-four week updates**

**Human Rights (Total Drama Series)- Unknown**

**I'll See You Soon (Night World Series)- Unknown**

**Jara: A-Z (House of Anubis)- One-five day updates**

**Just Sing! (Harry Potter)- Unknown**

**Scary Godmother: Fluffy One-shots- Discontinued**

**School of the Arts (Night World)- Unknown**

**Seven Others (Percy Jackson)- Three-four week updates**

**Spellbinder (TDI)- Unknown**

**Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles (Percy Jackson)- One-shot**

**The Bone Girl (TDI)- One-shot**

**The Games (TDI)- Unknown**

**The Man in the Fallout Shelter (Bones)- One-shot**

**The New Year (Pitch Perfect)- One-two week updates**

I feel so awful that there are so many discontinued and unknown stories that I have. It makes me feel like I've let you guys down. I'm really, REALLY sorry that I have lost the drive and the ideas to continue some and keep constant updates.

I am falling behind on my grades, getting ready for choir concerts, Fall Festival for theater, and a bunch of other stuff. I am so deeply sorry. Please don't hate me. This might be my last post for a while.

I will try SO hard to keep these updates constant until I have reached the very end. That hasn't happened so far, and I have to keep more than one story going, or else I get bored.

Please forgive me.

~Warrior


End file.
